Another Second Chance?
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: Set after 7x24 Finale. DEMILY of course! Haha. Seriously, what else do I write lately? 'Tis what I believe happened after our screens went black. Two-shot, cause my Muse works overtime and my plot bunnies don't know the meaning of a one-shot. As always, please R&R. Rating only cause of cursing.
1. Goodbye

_**Another Second Chance?  
**_

_'I meant to have this up last week but my life got unexpectedly exciting over the weekend and sucked up **all** of my time! :O *gasp*  
I. Know. How dare it! lmao :P Anyways, this was supposed to be a one-shot but my mind concocted up a second chapter and it quite quickly developed into a two-shot. :) Ah, the wonders of plot bunnies and muses haha  
_

_It's probably—maybe—a little over the top, emotionally but I did start writing this immediately after the season finale which **killed me dead** with it's emotional roller-coaster of soul-crushing/heart-warming/shipper-heart-bursting and life-making awesomeness! Don't judge alright? I love Emily Prentiss—seriously I'm in love with her—she is my favourite, and I miss her already.  
Broken-hearted girl over here! GET A CRASH CART! I'm coding. :'(  
My point? Be kind, I'm still grieving. Don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon to be perfectly honest. Emily/Paget is my ambiguous loss. :'(  
_

_So please review at the end and I'll post the final piece in a couple days **if** I receive a satisfactory amount of reviews. ;) hehe. The more I get the faster I post. ;) *evil cackle* I am mean, I know it and I love it! :P  
_

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own Criminal Minds its characters or plots. I am merely borrowing it all for your reading pleasure._**_  
_

* * *

_"I've always heard; every ending is also a beginning, we just don't know it at the time.  
I'd like to believe that's true." - Emily Prentiss_

* * *

She was leaving them...leaving _him_, only this time it was her choice. She _wanted_ to leave. The woman –his partner, his best friend was lost and drifting and uncertain and instead of fighting for solid ground she was just...giving up. Running away.

Derek Morgan was livid with her. He was genuinely seething. It was _shocking_ the level of rage he was feeling.

But most of all he was just simply heartbroken. Her words, that conversation, it had hurt him so much, so _deeply_ and absolutely. He was broken.

Emily was leaving...Emily was _leaving_. And he'd danced with her like nothing was wrong. Like his heart wasn't breaking in his chest. He'd danced and laughed and joked and teased. He'd held her close and just...felt her.

Let her invade his every sense and take him over completely. He'd held her and they'd danced.

She was dancing with everyone, silent unknown goodbyes. It wasn't fair.

Right now she was dancing with JJ and Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was entranced –_she_ was entrancing and the thought of not seeing her every day just made him sick to his stomach.

But it was happening and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You do know this is a celebration right?"

Head snapping to the right, he looked up and into the sparkling brown orbs of none other than Emily Prentiss herself.

Derek didn't answer.

Still smirking, Emily rolled her eyes and graciously slid herself onto the seat next to him, "Here..." she held out a tumbler half full of a deep amber liquid, "...for you, from me."

Derek took it slowly, narrowed eyes trying to guess it contents, "Scotch?"

She clicked her tongue and shook her head in the negative, "Nope." perfect lips popped the 'p' as Emily brought the glass to them and took a slow sip.

"Bourbon." Emily corrected with closed eyes, savouring the taste and the burn after she swallowed.

Derek smirked, shaking his head at himself, "Of course." he murmured taking his own sip.

She shrugged, "Looked like you were in need of the hard stuff."

"You're not wrong there." he replied gruffly, staring straight ahead at their friends' dancing forms.

Emily hissed at the blow, lips contorting into a painful twist, "Derek-"

"Don't." he cut in sharply, "You're leavin' but you don't wanna talk about it right now." Derek shrugged casually, knocking back a mighty gulp, "This is me, not talkin' 'bout it."

Emily closed her eyes; that hurt. His tone, his actions, the way he wouldn't look at her, it all hurt. But then again he _was_ hurt and she was the cause yet again so it really only seemed fair. No matter how hard she tried, she always seemed to end up hurting the ones she loved most. How frustrating?

Emily heaved a weary, loaded sigh, "I am _so_ sorry, Derek—"

"Aren't ya gettin' tired of sayin' that, Prentiss?" He interrupted once again, words and tone both biting and bitter. Eyes set in a narrowed steely glare.

"—I mean that." Emily continued on, ignoring his stinging interruption like it never happened, "But I just..." she lifted her shoulders helplessly, left hand jumping across the short distance between them to rest on his knee, "...I don't fit anymore, in my old life."

Derek flinched, brows knitted together. He brought the glass to his lips and gulped.

Emily frowned, rethinking her words, "Or...maybe my old life doesn't fit me, anymore, the-the new me." big brown eyes rounded on him, pleading and full of confusion, "I'm..._lost_, Derek I know that and I need a change."

His eyes cut to hers suddenly, "I get that, Emily. You ain't used to stayin' in one place for so long but damn it! That was when you had nothin' to keep you wherever you were." Derek finally met her gaze with stormy dark orbs full of hurt and rejection, "You can't say that now. We are here, you've got us."

Emily pressed her lips together when she felt them tremble at his words and looked away. She honestly did not want to leave these people behind but she couldn't live the way she was now; alone and scared, feeling trapped and out of place. Something in her life was wrong and she needed to make it right. She needed to change it. Lifting her head Emily let her eyes stray back to the happy couples on the dance floor.

Aaron and Beth. Dave and Strauss as weird as that was. A reunited Penelope and Kevin. And of course the newlyweds.

The happiness in all of their eyes, on all their faces made her green with envy. The vulnerability and closeness they exhumed when near the other...she wanted to feel that with someone. She wanted love and contentedness and safety. Why couldn't _she_ have sixty-six years for herself? Why couldn't she find it, what was stopping her now?

What she needed was a fresh start.

"I want what they have." Emily confessed in the softest of whispers, nodding at JJ and Will. Then she shrugged, "I am _tired_ of being alone, Derek. I am tired of being too afraid to go there, to give it all away and now the reason I was is gone. He's dead and I'm not but I feel like I'm living as if my life is over." Emily shook her head and looked to the stars, "I work directly with death every day. I willingly put myself if the shoes of these heinous people who do heinous things to others and I used to know that I was making a difference but now...?"

Derek watched the exhaustion and ware distort her snow white features and he frowned.

Emily shrugged, "I know what it's like to be those heinous people, Derek and do those heinous things to others. How do I leave that life behind if I'm reminded of it every god damn day?" it was in that moment that Emily realised what it was that was wrong in her life; her job was killing her slowly. It was stealing her sanity and breaking her spirit.

His rage began to melt away when Derek clocked that she had none. Her voice was strained and hollow and tainted with the weight of broken dreams and missing friends. Emily's fire was slowly burning out and her light was dimming. She'd had enough and worst of all she had nothing left to give.

* * *

"You..." Derek shook his head, "...you gotta do what ya gotta do." he stated slowly, "You deserve to have the life you want, Emily. One you enjoy."

Her eyes flashed to him and her lips pulled up in a soft smile of appreciation, all the dark and twisted haunted pain in her eyes diminishing.

One hand covered hers on his knee and he squeezed, "I mean that, Emily. I _really_ do." Derek told her with eyes full of honest sincerity, "You of all people deserve to be happy." his thumb gently stroked the skin of her hand in a rhythmic soothing motion.

Derek blew out a haggard breath, face full of regret, "I...I just wish you didn't have to leave to find it."

Emily's smile fell and she covered their entwined hands with her right. There was nothing she could say to that. Salty tears filled her eyes and she tightened her hold on him.

Derek released a forced and bitter chuckle, shaking his head, "I ain't gonna lie, Em this hurts. It really hurts and I...I don't know why."

Confusion clouded Emily's features and she tilted her head, "What?"

"Well..." he lifted his shoulders, "...it's not like we're never gonna see you again, talk to ya right?" Derek queried uncertainly.

"Exactly!" Emily exclaimed in wholehearted agreement, nodding vigorously, "I'm leaving the team not the family, Derek."

He nodded looking down at their hands, then back up with moisture glistening in his deep orbs, "So then, why does it hurt me so much?" Derek questioned gently, genuinely hoping she'd give him an answer, "Everything, shouldn't hurt like this but it does."

Emily's chest tightened painfully, her heart stalling. She squeezed his hand, eyes brimming with tears.

One slipped down, Derek's cheek and he turned away, hastily swiping the evidence from his skin. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, swallowing thickly.

"And I don't know why, Emily." Derek concluded quietly, pulling his hand from her grasp and finishing his drink in one.

Emily's hands lay limp and useless on his knee, tears falling slow. Blowing out a shaking breath, she licked her lips and slowly drew her hands back to her lap, "I—um..." she swallowed hard, shaking her head.

Clearing her own throat, Emily touched a hand to her cheeks, ridding them of wetness as quickly as possible then turned to her partner who was staring into the bottom of his empty glass, elbows on his knees, searching for answers.

She didn't know what to say. Her way with words tended to fail her when put on the emotional spot like this. Before she could form a sentence of pathetic comfort or overused apology for him, Will LaMontagne materialised in front of them.

"Hey there, pretty lady."

His thick southern drawl brought a small smile to her lips and she laughed breathlessly.

"Morgan." Will acknowledged with a friendly nod.

Derek nodded back, "Congrats again man. Real happy for ya both." he said with a smile, shaking the newly married man's hand.

Will grinned, "You and me both. I was beginnin' to think I'd never get 'er down the aisle."

Derek forced out a believable laugh, nodding slow before he lifted her discarded drink and took a swig.

"Sorry I stole your bride away." Emily quipped with a smirk, falling back on humour to mask her inner emotional turmoil, "I just wanted a dance."

Will shrugged, "I don't blame ya. I have never seen a more beautiful bride." he mused with immense love and devotion shinning in his eyes as they watched his lovely new wife dance with Reid.

Emily smiled serenely, "I'm glad you found each other, Will."

"I wanted to thank you again." he told her with suddenly serious eyes, hands clasped in front of him.

Emily glanced at Derek. He was watching them with guarded eyes.

Will extended his arms and stated matter of fact, "None of this woulda been possible if it wasn't for you, Emily."

She blushed, shaking her head, "Oh, no I—anyone would've done the same, Will."

"No." he countered firmly, "I don't believe they would've. I had a bomb strapped to ma chest!"

"Two." Emily corrected smoothly, holding up the accurate number of fingers, "It was two bombs actually." was her casual and calm declaration.

Will laughed at her causal tone, "Right...you didn't havta stay with me, Emily but you did." gratitude and appreciation danced at her in his eyes, "You saved my life yesterday and it coulda cost ya your own. I...I _cannot_ express how grateful I am to you, Emily."

With a shake of her head, she looked down at her hands, silently cursing herself. There were salty years forming in her eyes form the southern gentleman's words and she cringed inwardly at their presence. What on earth was wrong with her today? Exactly when had she lost control of her tear-ducts?

"I always will be. You..." Will chuckled a little sheepishly, glancing away, "You gave me back my life, my future with JJ and our son. Thank you."

Emily raised her head to him with a thick sigh and laughed at herself in embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up and hug me already before you really make me cry." she ordered lightly, standing swiftly to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck.

Will enclosed his arms around her waist and held her close, "Thank you...I can't say it enough, Emily. It _isn't_ enough."

"I'd do it again in an instant if I had too." Emily assured him firmly, "You're family, Will."

He nodded grateful, squeezing her tight and then pulled back, "And family protect one another." Will finished with a knowing smile, "That's what ma pop used to say."

Emily nodded her agreement, hands resting comfortably on his shoulders, "We do indeed. Family don't walk away in a crisis, like say if another member had a couple bombs strapped to his chest." she offered in example laughing when he did, "We don't leave—" her smirk faltered and she paused to glance fleetingly at her partner and then cleared her throat, "Uh...we don't leave the ones we love...behind."

Derek scoffed quietly behind her with a shake of his head and Emily sighed, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments.

Gaze shifting between them both, Will narrowed his eyes but neither partner would look at him. Clearly it was none of his business so instead of commenting he extended a hand to Emily and requested, "Would you give me the honour of a dance?"

Emily's light laughter filled the air as she happily slapped her hand into is, "What kinda girl says 'no' to a man on his wedding day?"

Will led her out to the dance floor with that charming smile of his, glancing over his shoulder at Derek before he proceeded to swing and sway her around to the music.

Emily watched Derek over the southerners shoulder the whole time.

And Derek watched Emily.

**~CM~**

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna cut into that gorgeous wedding cake creation, Jayje?" Penelope sought aloud despite Kevin's shushing, a look of sadness in her eyes, "I mean, come on..." she waved her hands in its direction, "...just _look at it_. It's so beautiful!"

The technical analysts gushing brought lighter to all in the room which she didn't seem to mind at all.

JJ grinned over at her mother, "It really is beautiful Mom. Thank you!"

Sandy slid up to her daughter's side and snaked an arm around her waist, "You're very welcome, sweet pea. I wouldn't have it any other way." she gushed with a loving and proud smile.

Emily, leaning forwards, reached around Kevin on her right to swat Penelope Garcia with a steely gaze of warning.

"Ouch!" Penelope shrieked, flinching away with an affronted pout, "What on earth was that for? Because, Emily I love you honey but _ow_!" the blonde exclaimed cradling her arm.

"Sorry." Emily apologised with a tight grimace, "But don't be putting ludicrous thoughts of that nature in her head, Pen!"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Emily it's beautiful and you are _such_ a drama queen!"

"It's cake!" Emily cried just as passionately, "And cake is made for the sole purpose of being consumed. I love cake, I want to _eat_ cake. I plan too." she informed her primly, "Do not take that away from me."

Penelope rolled her eyes again and snorted, crossing her arms.

"And hey!" Emily tapped her then pointed her finger, "I am not a drama queen."

Penelope burst out laughing at that incorrect declaration of denial, moving swiftly around Kevin to wrap the brunette up in her arms, "Oh sweetie..." she pouted condescendingly, "...you may be a bad-ass and sexy as hell crime fighting wonder woman but, Em you are also a perpetual queen of the dramatics."

Emily huffed and pouted but allowed her blonde best friend to hug her tightly, a slowly forming smirk pulling at her lips, "I am not."

"Oh, yes you are."

"I'm really not."

"Emily, you really are."

"Oh whatever, Pen." Emily conceded with a roll of her eyes and a pout.

Penelope grinned triumphant.

"I...gotta side with, Em on this one, Pen." JJ spoke up with longing in her sparking cobalt eyes as she gazed at her stunning cake, "That masterpiece just looks too good to not eat."

With a nod of agreement, Beth raised her hand in the air, "Have to say I'm a fan of cake myself, especially when it looks _that_ good."

Emily grinned over at her, "See!" she gloated smugly and Penelope narrowed her eyes.

JJ inclined her head Beth's way and stated, "Sorry, Pen but you're outnumbered three to one."

Aaron slipped an arm around Beth's waist and pulled her close with a kiss to her temple.

Beth grinned widely, chest swelling with accomplishment. For some reason she felt as though she'd just been accepted into the coveted fold by the 'popular girls' It was so juvenile but honestly, in many ways, High School really never ends.

"Four actually." Spencer chimed in, raising his hand and shying away from Garcia's stinging glare.

"Five!" Jack exclaimed loudly, jumping up and down in front of his father and Beth. Five fingers in the air proudly.

Henry glanced at him and then did the same, chanting incredibly loud by his grandmother's side, "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" while bouncing on the spot.

"OKAY!" Penelope yelled with a giggle, "I get it alright; we are eating the cake." she held up her hands in surrender, "I admit defeat. The battle is won."

Henry and Jack high-dived one another.

"Alright..." Will drawled, pulling his wife into his side, "...let's do this thing." he nudged her pointedly, nodding to the knife.

JJ picked it up and her eyes widened when she saw the handle, "Oh my god." she breathed looking sharply at her mother, "This is the one you and daddy used on your wedding day!" she explained in awe, bringing the handle up to Will pointing out the inscription on the handle; their names and the date of their wedding day.

Sandy nodded with a wide grin, "Yes it is. Now go on."

Will covered her hand with his, placed a quick kiss to her cheek and then together they pushed the blade down through the sponge.

"YAY!" Henry cheered loudly, clapping enthusiastically when the adults did and hugging his parents tightly.

"Guess we know who gets the first slice." Erin observed with an amused smile, gentle eyes on the blonde haired cutie beside her.

As he waited patiently for his own slice, Dave slid away from his date with a squeeze of her wrist and a whispered, "Be right back." coming to a stop at the side of the woman he viewed as a daughter.

"Hey." he whispered leaning close, one hand falling to her back protectively.

Emily jumped a little at his touch then turned to her left, grinning when she found him standing there, "Hey!"

Dave smiled, wise knowing eyes searching hers, "How you doin' kiddo? You've been quiet tonight."

Emily lifted her shoulders. These people knew her too well! Damn them.

"I'm fine. Got a lot on my mind." she answered casually, shrugging one shoulder.

"Yeah?" Dave tilted his head at her, "Like what?"

Emily blew out a sharp breath, "Nothing that can't wait."

He narrowed his eyes at that and then asked outright, "Does it have something to do with, Derek?"

Emily's eyes cut to his in an instant, expression carefully controlled.

"I saw you two earlier." Dave elaborated at her questioning stare, "Looked like a pretty serious discussion you were having and neither of you looked to be enjoying it."

Emily looked away, biting her lip. David Rossi was too damn observant. And nosey.

Dave's eyes narrowed again as he read her face, "Noticed you on the dance floor too."

That had her stilling. She held her breath and looked back at him with widened, innocent brown orbs.

He shrugged casually, glancing away, "Very intimate." then Dave looked her dead in the eyes, "Bittersweet too. He was holding you like you'd disappear on him if he let you go."

Emily looked down with a soft sigh, slightly ashamed.

"_Emily_."

Did he just 'Emily' her?

Eyes narrowing to a dangerous degree, she snapped her head up at him, "Don't 'Emily' me, David Rossi." Emily commanded sternly, one accusatory finger pointed at his chest.

Dave smirked slowly, eyes twinkling. Emily smirked back. Then they laughed together, fond memories of similar situations invading both their minds.

Dave wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the brunette into his side. Emily comfortably rested her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

He was silent for a while and then, "I love you too by the way."

Her eyes popped open.

"You said it while we danced." Dave reminded her unnecessarily.

Emily allowed a gentle smile to grace her lips in response, "I knew that already but it's always nice to hear." she tilted her head back to smirk up at him.

His didn't reach his eyes and Emily knew what was coming next. Too perceptive he was.

The seasoned agent was silent again before he blew out a heavy sigh, tightening his hold on her.

"It felt like a goodbye, Emily." Dave mused quietly, voice thick and eyes stinging, "I know, I've had many in my time."

Emily bit down on her lip. Hard.

"_Was_ it...goodbye?" he queried hesitantly, fearful of her answer, "Are you saying goodbye, Emily?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed a quiet, "Maybe."

Dave's eyes snapped closed and he winced.

"I'm not sure yet." Emily continued, kicking herself for the lies, "I um...I _am_ leaving the BAU though."

His eyes opened slowly and he heaved another sigh, chest rattling, "I assumed so."

"I just can't do this job anymore, Dave." she tried to explain, frowning deeply, "It's gotten too much for me to swallow."

Dave kissed his head, "I've been there, kiddo."

Emily sighed, pressing her lips together before sharing in a rush, "Clyde...he offered...me a job."

That had his eyes widening, "Oh...Interpol huh? Never thought you'd go back there."

She snorted and shook her head, "You and me both." then she bit her lip.

Dave noticed, "What else?" he commanded knowingly.

Emily cringed, "It's um...it's...in...London. The job."

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, "That's a hell of a way away, kiddo."

She snuggled closer and puffed out a breath, "I know...that's the part I'm not sure about."

"Would it make me a terrible person if I told ya not to take it?"

"Yes."

"I'm okay with that." Dave responded kissing her head, "Don't go that far away kiddo."

Emily scowled at him, eyes burning with moisture, "You're making me cry."

He kissed her head again and silence descended over them. Emily fighting tears and Dave trying to ignore the burning desire to make Clyde Easter disappear. For good.

"Ya know what?" His brow furrowed and he stiffened, "I...really don't like that guy."

Emily snorted, "Yeah, I don't like him either."

He shook his head and then squeezed her shoulder, "I have one request; _please_—when you go—do not just disappear again without a word?" Dave pleaded with her, voice calm and even but his hold on her was anything but, "My old ticker can't take it."

Emily closed her eyes when they stung with tears again, shifting closer, "Promise. I promise."

Dave smiled gratefully and blinked the moisture from his dark eyes, "Thanks, kiddo." and kissed her head, "Appreciate it."

They were silent again after that.

Then Emily squeezed his waist, "You are not old."

He laughed and so did she.

"Derek doesn't want you to go." Dave assumed then, voice full of confidence and knowing.

Emily cleared her throat, a little uncomfortable and then shook her head, "He's mad at me."

"He doesn't wanna lose you." Dave explained away with a shrug, "It's understandable. He'll miss you too much."

She sighed, sniffling, "I'll miss him too." then she groaned, "I hate it when he's angry with me!" Emily whined, pouting petulantly, "Wish he'd stop."

Dave chuckled quietly, "Shows he cares, sweetheart."

"Being _nice_ shows that too." she retorted with a huff and a frown.

Dave's eyes moved to the man himself, unsurprised to find the dark agents gaze on them. On _Emily_.

He could see the conflict clear as day on the young man's face, you didn't have to be a skilled profiler to notice.

Rubbing the brunettes arm, Dave mused quietly but sure, "I think he's torn."

"Derek?" Emily sought, frown deepening with her confusion as she turned her head to look up.

Dave nodded wordlessly, eyes still on the man, watching him watch her.

Emily sighed in frustration, pouting again, "Torn between what exactly?"

"Being your friend and supporting your decision..." Dave looked down at her, pausing.

Her head on his shoulder again, she was observing her partner trying to see what her beloved father figure already had that she apparently could not...and failing.

Dave smirked, eyes sparkling, "...or giving you a reason to stay."

Emily froze; breath catching and eyes bulging.

Dave's smirk widened; damn he was good and he also knew which choice _he_ was hoping Derek Morgan would make.

**~CM~**

With a large grin on her face, Emily twirled a hyper-active Jack Hotchner back over to his father. She hated to interrupt whatever conversation him and Beth were currently having that had them both smiling like that but alas she had no choice. Jack wanted more cake—had quite adamantly demanded so—and Emily wasn't about to give him permission without Hotch's okay.

Children were oh-so very demanding.

"Hey!" she greeted them with a bright smile, holding Jack's hand tightly in her own, "Sorry to interrupt but all of our dancing has made young Jack here very hungry." Emily informed them both with a smirk.

Jack grinned, bobbing his head to her words, "I want cake, Daddy!" he exclaimed with pleading eyes, "Please, please, please, please!"

Aaron shook his head slowly, "I don't know, bud." he teased, looking at Beth.

Jack turned on her too, dropping Emily's hand and bouncing over to her side, "Please, Beth, _pleeaasse_?"

Beth laughed airily, looking at Hotch for guidance. He nodded minutely.

She looked back at Jack, grabbing the boys hands with a grin, "Alright then! Let's go get more cake!"

"YAY!" Jack celebrated loudly, throwing his arms around her waist then pulling on her hands, "C'mon!"

"Bye, Jack!" Emily yelled after him with a wave, thoroughly amused by the boys enthusiastic excitement.

Aaron smiled gratefully at his dark haired friend, "Thank you for entertaining him for us."

Emily shrugged, falling down into Beth's now vacant chair, "It was my pleasure." she assured him with a lazy grin, "Jack's great company and a wonderful dance partner..." she nudged him pointedly, "...just like his father." and winked.

Aaron chuckled deeply, "Good to know. Thank you." his eyes strayed over to Beth and Jack just inside at the cake. They were laughing together gleefully and Jack was pressed into her side in a semi-hug. His son looked happy.

Emily watched him with a smirk, "Hmm...so I guess it's going well then." she observed with a knowing glint to her eyes, "You and Beth?"

Aaron smiled, looking away briefly then nodding, "Uh...yes. It's going very well actually."

Smirk growing, Emily giggled and nudged him again, "You seem really happy...it's nice, you deserve it."

His eyes found their way back to Beth, "I _am_ happy...and it is definitely nice."

Emily shook her head, shoulders shaking with silent laughter at how surprised he sounded. It was also really saddening to know he'd forgotten how nice it was, what it felt like.

"Jack likes her, a lot." Aaron boasted with relief shinning in his eyes, "I was afraid he wouldn't but they get along so well. He always wants her around."

She wasn't surprised by that at all, "Beth is really great, Aaron you got lucky. We all love her." Emily added with a playful smirk.

"She was afraid you wouldn't." Aaron admitted with incredulous laughter.

"_What_?" Emily gawked, eyes wide with disbelief as she jerked toward him, "How could we not? She's kinda perfect ya know." she quipped with a smirk.

He nodded slowly, "I've noticed...she's amazing."

Tilting her head at him, Emily's eyebrows rose as she caught a flicker of something profound simmering in her friend's eyes while he watched said woman interact with his son so effortlessly.

"You guys are great together." the brunette assured him with a kind smile, "Make a lot of sense."

Aaron turned to her with eyes full of gratitude, "Thanks...I want this to work with her, Emily."

Emily blinked in surprise at his easy admission and catching sight of the duo returning, leaned in close, "I...don't think you need to worry about that." she drawled confidently, patting his knee with a smirk, "It seems to me like it's already working just fine."

"Hey!" Beth greeted them with a grin stopping before Hotch and presenting him with a plate of cake, "We got you another piece too." she narrowed her eyes at him, knowingly, "Don't pretend you don't want it, Aaron. I _know_ you do."

And he did.

Emily shot him a pointed, smug smirk then pushed to her feet, "I'll leave you to your cake." she stated nodding then her eyes fell to Jack who'd hopped up onto the chair to his dads right, "Jack, I look forward to our next dance."

He grinned up at her widely, mouth full of sponge, lips coated in frosting and nodded vigorously.

Emily touched a hand to Beth's arm, eyes gazing with longing at the brunettes slice of cake, "Enjoy that."

Beth smirked, "Ohhhh, I will." then she caught the other woman's arm, shaking her head, "Emily, you don't have to go."

"Yeah she does." Derek Morgan's smooth voice countered from behind and the two brunettes spun to face him.

He held out his hand to Emily, "May I have this dance?" he requested with a smirk at the corny nature of his request.

Beth turned back to Hotch, arching one perfect brow at him suggestively. His eyes narrowed.

Emily eyed her partner suspiciously. Her eyes darted down to his hand then at the dance floor. Which was empty.

The only people on the floor were Sandy Jareau and little Henry, who were dancing on the edge of it in front of his parents table.

Emily extended one finger, "Derek, there's no-one out there."

Derek shrugged, "So?" and sent her a dazzling smile.

She smiled right back without hesitation. Maybe he was done being mad at her then? _Thank god_.

"Okay." Emily agreed, sliding her hand into his and allowing her partner to lead her out onto the floor.

Beth plopped back down into her seat, leaned in close and nodded to his plate, "Eat that fast please? I want to dance." she informed him with a coy smile.

Aaron smirked back and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"Sooo..." Emily drawled with a tentative smile as they swayed slow and close on the empty dance flood, "...does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?" she sought with a now hopeful smile.

He shook his head, "I'm not angry." Derek claimed quite weakly even to his own ears.

"Ha!" she snorted loudly, "Yeah right."

Derek gave a meek smile and relented, "Fine, maybe I was but Emily..." he sighed, expression now one of bewilderment, "...I'm thrown here. I had no idea you're so unhappy." he admitted with eyes full of regret and sadness and her guilt intensified ten-fold.

"Oh, no, Derek—" Emily shook her head, hold on his hand tightening as she shifted closer, "I'm not unhappy!" she refutes adamantly.

"But you're not _happy_ either." Derek countered with ease, distressed and stricken eyes boring into hers.

Emily sighed, frustrated with herself. She was just making it worse.

"Hey?" she called quietly, moving her hands to his face, "It's not _your_ fault, Derek or anyone else's I-I have never been happier than when I'm here with you." Emily declared with undeniable certainty in both her eyes and her voice.

"But it's not enough." Derek stated with stinging simplicity, dark eyes glistening.

"I..." Emily lifted her shoulders feeling utterly helpless, "I, I, I can't do this job anymore, Derek, it's too damn hard!"

Nodding slowly, Derek finally began to really understand, "You need a professional change."

"Yes!" Emily breathed with abundant relief, dropping her forehead to his chest where she mumbled, "And it just so happens to be taking me to, London."

He pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her temple and then rested their foreheads together and swayed.

Emily squeezed his hand, relishing the tingle that his lips left on her skin and breathed him in, "You understand now, yeah?" she queried softly, eyes still closed and holding her breath, "You aren't making me unhappy, Derek, our job is."

"I understand." he promised her in a soft whisper, "Just dance with me."

She was all too happy to oblige.

They danced together in silence for the duration of the song and then into the next before either spoke again.

"If I...ask you somethin'..." Derek began quietly, briefly biting down in his lip, "...will ya try not to hate me?"

Emily stilled in his arms but his strong hold kept her moving with him.

"Emily?"

She blinked and cleared her throat, "U-um..." suddenly Dave's words were echoing in her mind and it was all she could hear and she was finding it difficult to draw a breath, "...sure."

Derek fell silent briefly, steeling himself. Then he took a breath—hold on her unconsciously tightening—and pleaded, "Stay."

Her heart stopped and her lungs froze solid.

"W-w-what?" Emily whispered breathless and stunned, too afraid to open her eyes and look at him.

When he spoke again his voice was thick and strained.

"Stay, Emily. Don't go to, London." Derek pleaded, fighting to keep his voice even, "If it's just the job you need to get away from then fine; quit but do not go to, London!"

Eyes snapping open, Emily leaned back to finally meet his desperate orbs.

"You can find a job here." Derek continued, not stopping to give her the opportunity to silence him. He had to get this out because then—even if she still left—he'll have said it all. He can say he tried everything.

"You don't have to go to, London, Emily. Just stay..._stay_ _here_, with me."

Emily stared, silent, still and stupefied. She was having great difficulty believing that this was actually happening. "Derek..." she breathed, swallowing hard, "I...I don't-" Emily shook her head and barked out nervous laughter.

She looked up into his eyes, her own wide and searching, "Are you—I don't know what's happening right now."

Derek's determination rose and he tugged on her hips to make her look at him again, "Stay _for_ _me_, Emily." he said instead, ensuring that she knew exactly what he meant, "Because I can't lose you again and I will not let you just walk outta my life, not this time."

She blinked slowly, mouth falling open into a perfect 'o' before she managed a rasped, "Der—"

"I need you _here_, Em." he interrupted smoothly, hands moving to her cheeks, his thumbs lightly stroking her soft skin.

Emily's eyes slipped closed at his touch.

"Please don't leave me again." Derek whispered despairing as his hands slid down to her neck.

Emily opened her eyes, fluttering and looked up into his through thick lashes, holding her breath.

"I'm askin' you to be with me, Emily." Derek informed her, voice raw and hoarse and oh-so sexy. His eyes vulnerable

and nakedly exposed, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Emily felt her knees go weak and she was sure that David Rossi's gaze was on them right now, knowing eyes aware of exactly what was happening.

Swallowing hard she whispered, breathless and awed, "You're giving me a reason to stay."

If Derek was confused by that particular statement he didn't show it, not even a blink. He simply held her gaze steady and intense and unwavering and nodded. "Yeah; me."

* * *

Emily couldn't believe her ears. She was staring at into her partners eyes utterly dumbfounded and speechless, unable to fully comprehend what had just transpired between them.

He was honest-to-god serious. He was asking her to stay—for him—to _be with him_! He'd made his choice and given her a real and terrifying reason to stay! God, she was gonna kill David Rossi. If he'd put this absurd idea in Derek's head she would never forgive him for it. And take him out.

Emily frowned though at that because she knew that Derek Morgan wasn't so easy to persuade. If he was saying all of this to her then he meant every single syllable.

Suddenly, Emily felt incredible anger towards him. She was pissed off-no, wait livid. Yes, she was livid! How dare he do this to her now! When she was leaving, what on earth was he thinking? She was furious and she was damn well gonna let him know it.

"Are you _kidding me?"_ Emily exclaimed in a harsh whisper, pulling her hands free to slam them into his chest with quite a bit of force.

Derek jerked at her reaction, his mouth falling open in surprise and his eyes growing wary.

"What are you—" she broke off with a growl closely followed by a bark of incredulous laughter, "How _dare you_ say all of that to me now! After I tell you I'm leaving—what is wrong with you?"

He held up his hands in silent surrender and slid close again, "Why shouldn't I?" he snapped right back in an equally harsh and strained whisper, her anger sparking up his own as always seemed to happen with them, "You're _considerin'_ leavin', Em. It's not like you've taken the damn job already!"

"Yes, I have!" Emily countered a little too loudly, throwing up her hands.

Several pairs of eyes—mainly their own team—were now watching the partners' closely, intently but both were completely oblivious.

Derek deflated at her confession, hope extinguishing with a snap, "What?" he whispered in absolute disbelief, feeling his heart sink in his chest.

Emily's anger dissipated as she quietly confirmed the worst, "I um...I, I, called, Clyde and accepted his offer a little over an hour ago."

Derek took a sharp step backwards and Emily ached at the distance between them, now so much greater than mere inches.

"Oh..." he breathed, voice cracking along with his breaking heart, a deep frown marring his strong features, "...well, then that's—" Derek cleared his throat and looked upward, running a hand over his head and down his neck.

She closed her eyes tightly, the hurt in his voice shattering her already slowly breaking heart, "I'm sorry." Emily whispered thickly, dipping her head just trying to catch his eye, "I just—I had to do it before I lost my nerve." She tried to explain as she stepped towards him, but funnily enough it sounded more like defending herself.

With a firm shake of his head, Derek forced himself to look at her with a broken expression much too like the one he'd given her that day in the conference room upon the brunette's unexpected resurrection.

That seemed like years ago at times and yet only yesterday as well.

"But I..." Derek closed his mouth, not entirely sure exactly what he'd been planning to say. Instead he reached for her again when a flash of determination ignited within him, "Stay anyway." Derek retorted with irritating simplicity, like his request was nothing at all.

"_Derek_..." Emily breathed exasperated barely suppressing a groan, "...please don't do this?" she begged of him, holing up her hands and trying to pull away but he held her firm.

"It's too late for that, Princess, don't ya think?" Derek pointed out with arched eyebrows, tugging her closer by the elbows, "Ya can't un-ring a bell once it's rung."

Emily opened her mouth to object but only silence left her lips and her wide eyes darted around them nervously. Everyone that meant anything to either of them were watching and listening and..._god_, this was a mess!

"Derek, you have to keep your voice down." She warned him lowly, eyes still darting quickly.

"Why?" he bit out in frustration, anger boiling to the surface again, "You ain't my partner anymore, remember? We ain't breakin' any rules."

Emily blew out a sharp breath, her stomach flipping so violent it was painful. His words were stinging and full of bitterness, she shook her head glaring at him, "Nice, Derek. Very mature." Emily seethed spitefully, yanking her arms free and turning away. She was done with this shit; if he couldn't handle this like an adult then she wasn't about to participate.

Derek cursed, kicking himself for the petty dig then darted after her, "Hey, wait!" he caught her wrist, spinning her back around and into his arms, "Just—I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that was..."

"Ass-like?" Emily helpfully supplied with a scary crippling glare but she wasn't fighting him or his hold so that was something. She was dancing, swaying with him to the soft Jazz again.

Derek grimaced, "Yeah, ass-like. I was an ass and I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely.

She arched an elegant brow at him, "How about petulant?" Emily added with pursed lips, tone curt and icy, "Or maybe even mean?"

"Okay, okay!" he tightened his grip on her with a wince, "I get it. You made your point; I was a mean 'n petulant ass, I'm sorry. Can you _please_ forgive me now so we can move on?" Derek pleaded, his tone soft and his eyes pleading.

She pursed her lips again, tilting her head in thought, "I am considering it."

"_Emily_..." Derek sighed, looking down guiltily and completely missing the playful smirk that had ghosted her lips following her teasing words.

"I'm kidding." Emily whispered, dipping her head and leaning in, "You are forgiven." She promised with a soft smile, then she pouted with an unhappy frown, "I can never stay angry with you for very long. It's irritating."

Derek smirked at the sparkle in her eyes and nodded, "Yeah...well, it goes both ways, Princess." He assured her looking decidedly unhappy himself.

Her smiled widened at that nick-name. So unique to only them, for her from him, she treasured it.

Swallowing hard, Derek's smirk slipped from his lips and his mood grew sombre once again, "Please, don't go." He begged running his hands up and down her bare arms, "We were given a second chance, Emily. When you walked back into my life...I thought you were lost to me forever, Em." Derek whispered, voice catching and pained by the memory, "Everythin' I'd ever wondered, everythin' we never dared acknowledge...we wouldn't ever get to explore 'cause you were just gone but then you came back!"

Emily glanced briefly down and back up at him, inhaling slow and deep as she tried to both pretend and convince herself that she didn't know exactly what he was talking about. But she did; she wondered those same things, imagined those same touches, that same life and she'd ignored those very same thoughts for years but it _had _been the right thing to do then. She knew it and he knew, however, now he was apparently convinced that it no longer was.

"You came back, Emily. You were—are alive and safe and you _came back_ to me." Derek moved his hands to her face and held her gaze with such intense and honest grateful orbs that she could barely form a coherent thought.

"Sometimes it still astounds me when I look up and see your face." He admitted, quiet and hush so only she could possibly hear, "And every time it takes my breath away, Em and I thank god for not takin' you too."

Now she wanted to cry. Emily bit her lip when hot and salty tears sprang to her eyes and she had to close them, her nimble hands tightening on his jacket.

Derek gave an irritated sigh as he continued with, "But despite the once-in-a-lifetime chance we were handed, Emily we did what we do best..." he shook his head at their shared stupidity, "...we avoided and ignored but we are _foolin'_ ourselves, Emily!" Derek declared with unnerving certainty then he pushed his hands through her gloriously soft hair, the curls he loved so much thick and full, resting their foreheads together, "There's somethin' between us, Em. Somethin' beyond partnership and friendship and it has always been there, since the very beginin'—don't tell me you don't feel it too."

"Of course I do!" Emily exclaimed candidly, eyes popping open as she leaned away from him. Her glistening orbs were wide and full of a thousand conflicting emotions as she gazed up into his, "How could I _not_? We—" her voice caught and she clamped her mouth closed, looking down and taking a breath, "It's always been there, Derek..." Emily raised her eyes to his again, a soft timid smile pulling her lips up, "...you and me, it always will."

Heart swelling with hope and dizzying excitement, Derek tugged her even closer to him, if that was possible and pressed his lips to her forehead in a light kiss, before wondering, "Then why are you fightin' me? Look..." he took a calming breath, all too aware of their proximity and his racing, thumping heart, "...we threw away our second chance, Emily but _this_?" Derek smiled, licking his lips and looking down into her eyes, "Baby, this could be another second chance for us and this time we _gotta take it_."

Emily's heart melted at the hope and sparkling excitement in his eyes, the promise in his words. They were so close—not a sliver of space separated them—all she could smell was him and his intoxicating scent and her hands could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

Hers was racing just as fast, pounding loudly in her ears and her throat was dry and her head was spinning, eyes stinging. She wanted what he promised so terrible it was excruciating but there was as much too lose as there was too gain and that knowledge was exactly what was holding her back. She couldn't take anymore hurt or anguish.

"Derek..." Emily breathed his name in a rasp so loaded with every hope and dream and fear but that was it. There were no other words she could say in this moment. Her intellect was failing her and all she could see was _him_.

* * *

"We deserve to be happy, Emily." Derek told her softly, sweeping his gaze over their friends pointedly, "Everyone else is; JJ and Will just got married. Rossi and _Strauss_ are—" he jerked his head in their general direction, unsure of exactly what they were to one another, "Whatever the hell that is."

Emily laughed gently at that and it brought a smile to his face. He loved to hear her laugh. She was a stunned with that one as he was. She knew they had a history but she'd had no idea that spark between them was still there.

"I'm glad he's found happiness." Emily mused with a soft smile, staring off over her partners shoulder, now willing to risk looking anywhere else.

Others were now dancing too; said topic of their current discussion and their boss. Beth had dragged Hotch out again and Penelope was dancing with JJ. The two blondes were close by—too close— and very obviously trying to overhear what on earth was going on between their friends. It seemed that even Reid had noticed and was now dancing with Sandy near the bride.

Emily was painfully aware of all of this but Derek either hadn't noticed or he just honestly didn't care, "After Caroline..." she winced, her heart hurting, "...I've been worried about him so I'm happy he's happy." then she grimaced, "Even if it is thanks to Erin Strauss."

Derek snorted, shaking his head, "She ain't all bad." He lightly defended with a casual shrug.

Emily looked at him in mild surprise before slowly nodding her agreement, "Yeah...I know."

He smirked suddenly, "Even Hotch has found love."

Emily smacked his chest excitedly, "Oh my god, you saw that too?" she sounded incredibly giddy at the prospect.

Derek nodded, smirk growing, "Mm-hm. It's small but Boss man is definitely fallin' in love." He grinned down at her and she giggled.

"Ohhh, he deserves it." Emily sighed contented, still smiling, "Beth is good for him."

A light frown marred, Derek's forehead when he added a quiet, "'Bout damn time."

Her smile became one of sadness and grief—just like her partner's—and she glanced away; thoughts and memories of Haley swimming in both their minds.

Aaron Hotchner's newfound happiness was long overdue.

Clearing his throat, Derek shook away the past pain and old grief, "Even our resident anti-social genius has a new love." He shared with her, a secretive smile twisting his lips.

Emily's eyes flashed to his, all wide and disbelieving, "Excuse me?"

Derek chuckled, nodding slowly.

Gaze jumping quickly to Spencer Reid and back—unsurprised to catch him watching them—the brunette sought with bright and delighted orbs, "Who?"

He smirked widely, eyes gleaming, "Ashley Seaver."

Emily gasped, eyes bulging, "_What? _Are you kidd—_Ashley?"_

Derek nodded.

"Wait—"Emily pouted, "How did I not know this?" she questioned sounding a little disappointed before shaking it off, "Wow...I did  not see that coming?" then she grinned, "Well, good for them!"

"Yeah..." Derek's gaze slid over to Penelope who looked sharply away from them. He arched both brows at JJ who sent him a dazzling and deceivingly innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and met Emily's gaze again, "Then there's Pen and Kevin."

She snorted at the disdain in his voice, "Oh, stop, Derek. I know you like him."

He scowled at her.

Emily giggled, shaking her head, "I'm glad they worked it out. Those two were made for one another."

"Hmm..." Derek hummed, sounding far from convinced that anyone would ever be good enough for his baby girl's love and affection. No-one was worthy of her in his eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes again and smacked his chest, "Stop. It." Then a bittersweet smile took up residence on her face and her eyes grew misty and wistful, "Everyone's happy."

"'Cept us." Derek responded blunt and bitter, "Unless we do somethin' about it."

Emily swallowed hard, dragging her gaze up to his eyes with apprehensive hesitation.

"We could have what they've got, Em." he informed her with unwavering certainty, lightly dragging his knuckles down her cheek, "We could have it together."

"All I have to do is stay, right?" Emily finished quietly.

Derek shook his head, "You wanna go to, London then we'll go to, London."

She scoffed at his words, loud and sceptical, turning her head away, "Oh, please, Derek be serious."

"I am." Derek promised, voice firm and sure and more determined than she'd ever heard him sound before, "I am serious, Emily. I'd go anywhere with you."

She gawked at him, then her eyes slowly widened, and Emily shook her head suddenly breathless. Then she laughed.

"_That_ is absurd, Derek!" Emily proclaimed quite loudly, "You can't honestly believe that I'd allow you to just drop everything—your whole life—just for me? That's insane!"

Derek shook his head at her, and groaned, "My god, Emily there's no 'just' about it. You are _worth_ _it_."

"I'm not." She retorted not missing a beat, "I'm really not, Derek and I certainly wouldn't let you leave your family behind. They need you a lot more than I."

He somehow managed to smile at those words, they made his heart flutter, "So you admit you need me too."

Emily's mouth dropped, "Of. Course. I. Do." She enunciated pointedly, "There will never come a time when I don't, Derek."

"Then _what _have you got to lose, exactly?" Derek queried in exasperated frustration, "A job you don't even want anymore, cause baby that is crazy."

"You!" Emily exclaimed like she couldn't believe he didn't already know, "You, Derek Morgan. I have you to lose!" she cried, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Derek stilled, pausing briefly and then drew her into his arms in response.

Emily's body trembled and shuddered with a lone and suppressed sob, "I can't lose you either." She whispered into his neck, voice coated with tears.

He shook his head, one hand resting on the back of her head, the other arm wrapped around her waist, "You will never lose me, Emily. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

She was silent, inhaling his scent to calm her raging emotions. She tucked herself further into him, hands running up and down his back, "Can I get that in writing?" Emily weakly quipped with a sniffle.

Derek pressed a kiss to her hair and then pushed her out, arms locking around her waist, "Hey?"

She looked up at his whisper, a tear rolling down her cheek as she slid her hands up his chest.

"You will always have me, Princess do you understand that?" he questioned serious and stern, "I got you. I'm _yours._"

Emily's eyes slipped closed and she smiled genuine and warm and full of relief, "That's...good to know." She whispered thickly, leaning into his touch when he swiped away her falling tear.

When she opened her eyes, his were already on her.

"Derek..." she pressed her lips together tensely, eyes clouding with doubt, "...you know you'll always have me too, don't you?" Emily slid her hands up to grasp his shoulders, teeth worrying her bottom lip, "No matter where I am..." her lips turned up slightly as she echoed, "...I'm yours."

"I like to think so." He responded in a whisper, eyes full of questions.

Emily caught his insinuation and swallowed, clearing her throat nervously before she whispered back, "I am."

Derek stared down into her eyes with unrelenting and immeasurable and hypnotising fervor.

She couldn't look away. He didn't want too.

The hand still cupping her cheek slowly slid around to the back of her neck, and then Derek boldly declared, "I'm gonna kiss you now."

Emily gulped, her gaze dropping to his lips as she licked her own and then back up to his stunning eyes. She didn't say a word—couldn't really, her throat and chest were so tight with anticipation.

She seemed unsure but she didn't stop him either.

* * *

Their lips met soft and hesitant, lingering. A kiss drowning in love and adoration and longing. Over five years worth of emotion and wonder and want. It could've lasted hours or mere seconds, but when they pried their lips apart they were breathless and dizzy, chests heaving and lips bruised and swollen. Their eyes full of lust and desire and Derek nor Emily could remember where they were.

They were no longer aware of the music playing or the laughter and chatter around them. They were oblivious to the gasps and wide-eyed staring and murmured whispers now filling the air. The gasps and squeals.

Their friends were watching—well, gawking—and talking amongst themselves but it fell on deaf ears and blind eyes.

All Derek could see was Emily. All Emily could see was Derek. _They _were all that mattered anymore.

"I..." Emily, eyes closed again, breathed out, licking her lips, "...I cannot believe you did that."

Derek smirked, "It takes two, Princess."

She laughed out loud but it was forced and harsh, then she bit her lower lip, frowning, "Hmmm..."

Derek started swaying them again, foreheads touching, "What?"

Emily's frown deepened with conflict, "I'm torn." She declared, tone contemplative and undecided.

"Over?"

"Kissing you again or slapping you." was her honest and casual answer.

Derek jerked back, eyes snapping open to stare at her incredulous, "Excuse me?" he demanded, eyebrows arching slowly.

Shrugging, Emily blinked her eyes open and tilted her head up at him thoughtfully, "I'm conflicted." She explained with a smirk.

He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle, the sound vibrating in his chest. Derek smirked back at her, silent and waiting.

Emily arched a delicate brow at him and she stepped back with a devilish smirk and dangerous eyes then she brought her right hand sharply up towards his face.

Derek wasn't surprised. He caught her hand at the wrist effortlessly and pulled, jerking her forcefully back into him.

Emily gasped when her chest struck his, eyes alight and gleaming before they darkened with fiery desire and her lips parted.

Derek smirked, leaning forwards so their lips were a breath apart and stated cockily, "Saw that comin'."

She smirked back at him, "Don't worry...you won't next time."

"Next time?" he echoed searchingly, "Does that mean you're stayin'?"

The playful teasing left her and Emily's face hardened, "I..." she closed her eyes and sighed.

She had no fucking clue anymore.

"Can we not—" Emily shook her head, gazing up at him through thick lashes, "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay? I don't wanna spoil it, Derek, please?"

Derek glanced heavenward, jaw clenched and heaved a sigh but shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly agreed, "Sure. But come mornin'..." he trailed off, eyes stern and she nodded.

"I know."

Derek dropped his head to hers and she placed at kiss to his jaw.

"Thank you." Emily breathed, snaking her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

Derek snapped her to him and returned with a thick, "Always."

Then she yanked him down and he jerked her up, their lips meeting again in the middle.

This kiss, however, was greatly different from the first; it was violent and bittersweet and desperate. All lips and teeth and tongue and excruciating need. Of strained hope and unstable promises.

It was raw and naked and teaming with vulnerability.

It was an almost goodbye.

**~CM~**

* * *

_'You gotta know the drill by now peeps. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Tell me your thoughts and rant about her departure too.  
I'm good with that. I do it myself allllll the time. For realz.  
_

_Love ya all!  
Rachel xoxoxoxoxoxo'  
_


	2. Home

_'Here it is! The second and final chapter of this mini fic of mine! Haha. This chapter—just to warn you is **pure DEmily fluff** lmao! :D  
Like for realz. You might vomit. Nausea to be expected haha ;)  
_

_It was sooooooo much fun to write though so I make no apologies! I'm kinda sad it's over to be honest :( Hmmm...I may have to dip into this little Universe every now and again once I'm done with 'Brave New World' hehe ;)) Maybe...  
_

_Please, enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews! xD I'm stunned by the response to this fic and so grateful for all your wonderful compliments! Thank you!  
_

_Please Enjoy! xD *heart*  
_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Criminal Minds, it character_**_** or plots. I am merely borrowing it all for your reading pleasure.**__  
_

* * *

"_Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave...  
...but not our hearts." – Oliver Wendell Holmes_

* * *

It was nearing 2130 hours when Derek Morgan dragged his tired, aching body through the front door of his newly moved into house. It had two floors, a basement, and four bedrooms. It was much too big but when he'd finally finished dressing it up, he just couldn't part with it. It felt like a home, a real home like the one he'd grown up in himself so he'd moved in.

That had been two weeks ago and he still wasn't used to the size...or the quiet. He never knew a house could be so still.

Dumping his stuff at the foot of the stairs, Derek stumbled into the kitchen, intent on brewing up a strong cup of coffee so he could get started on that damn paperwork, but changed his mind a second later when his every muscle protested painfully. He needed sleep. That case had been brutal; too many dead girls and not enough leads.

He'd been stuck, away from home, for over a week.

Instead he grabbed a glass of ice water and abandoned his briefcase in his study then headed for the stairs, passing the framed photograph sitting proudly on the living room mantel of his fireplace. It was a team snapshot, completely candid, from the LaMontagne-Jareau wedding. They're all smiles; some mid-conversation, other mid-laughter, just the seven of them.

Derek blew out a tired breath, nostalgia seizing his heart, that was six months ago now. Emily had left the team, the BAU and the F.B.I a month later, a mere four weeks after that picture had been taken she was gone.

JJ was his partner now and she was great, she really was; she had his back, he had hers, he trusted her with his life, she could hold her own and they worked well together...but she wasn't Emily Prentiss.

Their partnership was new and growing but what he'd had with Emily? Derek knew he'd never have again in his lifetime, he'd never find that kind of connection with another. He missed his partner.

The team was incomplete without her and it felt wrong. Change was defeinitely hard but in his case, it had been necessary. It was what was best for Emily and that's all that mattered to him, so he'd supported her and let her go.

Knowing that she was happier now didn't make it any easier to accept and the transition had been brutal. Everyone had just been reminded of the last time their team had been missing Emily Prentiss.

It was safe to say that five months on, they were still adjusting but Emily had been right; she'd left the team not the family.

Heavy on his feet, Derek climbed his stairs to the second floor, discarding his go-bag in the laundry room before making it successfully to the master bedroom.

Stripping off to his boxers, Derek fell into his four-poster, king-size bed and melted gratefully into the soft pillows and criminally comfortable mattress with an exhausted yet content sigh.

The quiet and the stillness struck him once again and his heart lurched; he missed Clooney. Best damn dog he'd ever met; loyal fiercely so and exceptionally perceptive, friendly, lovable. Derek really missed his faithful companion in that moment and before sleep claimed his worn out mind, Derek's last thought was that he really needed to get another dog.

**~CM~**

It was nearing 2300 hours when Emily Prentiss dragged her tired, aching body through her front door. She dropped her bag and briefcase to the floor at her feet and then fell back against the heavy door with a sigh.

God, it felt good to be home finally. She loved her house so much. It was the kinda home she'd always wanted to grow up in. One that felt like a _real_ home, all warm and comforting and full of love.

But her day had been hell and she was beginning to regret taking this god damn job.

Pushing her hands through her curled hair, Emily ignored that annoying feeling and frowned at its presence; she'd just had a hard, frustrating stressful day and like always she missed her team more because of it. She missed seeing them every day; their smiles and laughter. The jokes and teasing and gossip—yes, the gossip too. God, how she missed gossiping with Jayje and Pen over lunch in the bullpen or within the confines of Penelope's lair.

She missed having a drink with Dave and Aaron after a long shift or a hard case and she missed her riveting, thought provoking debates with Spencer. And teasing him across their desks, of course. Yeah, she missed that a lot.

Honestly though, who wouldn't miss spending every day with their family?

Despite all of that though, how hard it had been to leave and much it had pained her, she was glad she'd done it. It had been the best thing for her and she had absolutely no regrets.

Pushing away from her now locked door, Emily moved through the living room with her things, stopping to smile at the framed photograph on her fireplace mantel. It was a team snapshot, completely candid, from the LaMontagne-Jareau wedding. They're all smiles; some mid-conversation, others mid-laughter, just the seven of them.

With a soft sigh, Emily swept her gaze around the first floor of her large home. She was used to large spaces having grown up in them her whole privileged childhood. She liked the stillness but the quiet? That always got to her and made her feel devastatingly lonely.

Clearing her throat, she moved into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water-lemon and lime flavoured-from the fridge and then headed upstairs to her study where she deposited her obscenely heavy briefcase. There was no way she was tackling that damn mountain of paperwork tonight. It's in there, all curled up on her large leather desk chair that she found Sergio; ever loyal and patient, just awaiting her return home.

A warm smile touched her lips as she reached down to scratch his neck with a whispered, "Hi, Kitty. I'm sorry I'm home so late."

Sergio purred in response, nuzzling her hand.

Emily's smile widened at it and she bent over to kiss the cats head, "Love you too, Serg." she returned with another kiss before silently leaving the room and moving down the hall to her bedroom.

Emily breathed out a weary sigh when she opened the door, sleep calling to her but stopped dead at the sight of the man asleep in her bed.

**~CM~**

With a wide grin splitting her face and surprise shining in her now bright orbs, Emily quietly abandoned her purse and left her jacket on the nearest chair.

She unbuttoned her crisp white designer blouse, pulled the zip of her sleek black pencil skirt down and shimmied out of it then she removed the blouse completely, standing comfortably in her perfectly white bra and panties set, with accompanying suspenders, stockings and Jimmy Choo's.

Smirking at his snoring form, Emily snatched up his t-shirt that she'd adamantly claimed as her own for nightwear. She pulled it on over her underwear and slipped off her shoes before climbing into bed beside him.

Emily dragged her knuckles down the right side of his face and along his jaw, just watching him sleep soundly. He looked so peaceful and content.

She swallowed hard. _God_, he was such a stunningly handsome man and he was hers. How did she get so lucky? She was so irrevocably and terribly in love with this man. It shouldn't be possible to be this in love.

Placing a hand to his chest, Emily planted a soft, lingering kiss to the lion head tattoo in his right arm. A tattoo she was always quite bizarrely drawn too.

He stirred at her touch. His hand fell to his chest, covering hers and he blinked his eyes slowly open.

Emily smiled at him, "Hey there, handsome."

He smiled lazily back at her, "Hey..." Derek greeted thickly, voice laced with that sleepy adorable slur of his that she just adored.

Emily giggled, resting her head in her palm, elbow on the pillow. She just loved him like this.

Derek shifted closer, reaching for her with a happy smile, "You're home." he mused in relief, smile growing.

Her eyes widened, "_I'm_—" Emily scoffed then gave the hand rubbing her hip through the comforter a small tug, "_You're home_! Derek, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow night."

He shrugged, eyes still closed and stated quite obviously, "We caught 'im."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yes, I gathered that. Thank you, Captain Obvious." she quipped with a smirk, hand moving back to his face, "I thought you guys were stumped." Emily queried, head tilted to the right, thumb stroking his jaw.

Derek snorted, "Reid and his genius brain."

"Ah, of course." she mused with a chuckle, then she placed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and said softly, "Wish you'd called me. I only ever stay at the office this late when you're not here to come home too."

Derek smiled at that, grateful for the fact that she felt that way too and kissed her again, asking, "What time's it anyway?"

"After eleven."

He shrugged, eyes closing again, "I've only been home hour 'n a half."

Emily kissed his lips, long and lingering then whispered against them, "Well, I'm glad you are. I missed you." she informed him with the cutest pout imaginable, "And I could've seen you an hour and a half ago."

Derek cracked an eye open and smirked when he saw it on her lips, "Mmm, man I love that pout." he shared quickly before swallowing it away with a chaste kiss, "I missed you too, beautiful."

Her eyes narrowed, "You better have."

He grabbed the finger she was pointing his way, "Don't point at me, woman."

Emily smirked and then shrieked when he snatched her down so she was lying almost on top of him; head tucked into his neck, safe and sound.

"So we know how my day went." Derek started with a chuckle and she snorted.

He dragged his fingers across her back, tracing thoughtless patterns through the thin material and kissed her hair, "How was my Director-girlfriend's day?"

Emily held up one finger, "Um...excuse me but it is _Deputy_ _Director_." she corrected with a jab at his chest, "And it's "Director Prentiss or Ma'am." thank you very much."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hm."

He smirked and she giggled, snuggling into him.

With a small sigh, Derek shook his head, "I still can't believe they put, _Clyde Easter_ in charge of Interpol." he muttered incredulous, "He's gonna run the agency into the ground, they know that right? Son of a bitch ain't got a clue how to work with others." the disdain in his voice was clear as day and so was the snarl twisting his lips.

Derek Morgan was not a fan of Clyde Easter, in the slightest.

Emily groaned loudly, burying her face in his chest before she pleaded in a whine, "Can we _please_ not talk about that infuriating man? He knows he's difficult and that's exactly why he hired me so I can run interference." she exhaled sharply, "I'm just glad he's predominately based in, London or I would kill him."

Derek chuckled lightly at that statement, "I'd help ya babe." but the knowledge that she was most likely extremely serious and possessed the deadly skills needed to carry such an act out and get away with it, still sorta frightened him. A lot. But it was also supremely, insanely and mind blowingly hot.

Derek snorted. What the hell'd that say about him?

"My day was long." Emily finally shared with a sigh, closing her eyes and really relaxing in his strong, safe and comforting embrace, "And hard."

Derek frowned deeply at her words, "Stressful?" he sought tightly, tensing underneath her.

Emily's eyes popped open, sensing the change in him immediately and pushed up, arms resting across his chest, "Okay, uh...yes, I won't lie I was a little stressed out—"

"_Emily_—"

"Don't, 'Emily' me alright? It's my job, honey and it can get stressful at times." Emily simultaneously explained and tried to soothe him and his worries, "But I assure you, I don't and won't let it go too far or get too much for me."

Derek pressed his lips together, jaw clenched.

She blew out a trying breath, "_Derek_..." Emily moved her hands to either side of his face, "...baby, I'm fine. I promise you, babe. I am good."

Narrowed eyes searched hers for any trace of doubt but honesty was all he found.

"Alright." Derek relented, still suspicious, "If you're sure. Are you sure?"

She nodded once, certain, "Yes. I am sure—positive!"

Derek tightened his hold on her protectively and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Okay."

Emily smiled, successfully satisfied that his fears were abated for the moment and snuggled further into him with a stern order of, "Breathe, Derek."

He did so and then laughed.

She kissed his chest.

* * *

"Oh, babe?" Derek squeezed her hips, "Did you locate, Serg? I didn't see 'im when I got home."

"Study." she responded softly, eyes closed again, "On my chair, curled up and cuter than ever."

He grunted in response and then squeezed her waist again, "Got an idea."

Emily smirked, biting her lip, and teased, "Uh-oh." She couldn't help herself.

"Ohhhh!" Derek protested, smacking her lightly on the backside to which she yelped, smacking him back.

With a snort of laughter, Emily humoured him, "Alright, honey I'm sorry. What is your idea?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her mocking, "Be nice." he warned pinching her.

She giggled, wiggling away from his fingers then leaned up to place a kiss to his jaw.

"We should get a dog." He suggested with a hopeful tone, smiling sweetly.

Emily's eyebrows hit her hairline. He wasn't serious was he?

"I've been missin', Clooney, 'specially in this big house 'n I loved havin' a dog." Derek reminisced with a wistful smile, "They're really great pets, Em and Clooney—" amused laughter interrupted him, a wide smile accompanying it, "Princess, he adored you."

A soft s smile graced her lips at that and her heart twisted with grief, "I adored, Clooney." Emily shared sounding equally wistful, "And he was a great dog..."

"_But_?" Derek pressed with a pouty, scowling frown, "I know there's a 'but' comin'. You've got that tone."

She frowned. 'That tone' What on earth did that mean?

Shaking her head because that wasn't the point, Emily sighed, rolling off his body, "Derek, we cannot get a dog right now." she told him apologetically, "I'm sorry baby."

He frowned, crossing his arms like a petulant, huffing child, "Why not? Don't say it's 'cause you're a cat person."

Emily stared, wide eyed for a moment and then she burst out laughing.

Derek glared at her, "Well you ain't, Em and Sergio'd be fine with it."

"What, did you _ask_, him?" Emily teased, arching her brows and smirking, then she grasped his crossed arms and—swallowing her laughter—cleared her throat, sobering, "Okay, yes, I do like dogs—_sometimes _and I stress that." She added with a pointed finger, "But, I actually _am_ more of a cat person and I only loved, Clooney." Emily stressed with high brows, "And you're also right that Serg would be fine but that...is not the problem."

Derek, uncrossed his arms with a disheartened sigh, face falling, "Then what is?"

She gave him a look that very clearly said, 'are you serious?'

He fleetingly glanced down her body and then winced. Derek closed his eyes and shook his head at himself, chuckling, "Aw, damn."

Emily giggled, moving back to settle at his side comfortably, "Uh-huh."

"Right." Derek breathed, looping an arm around her shoulders. He laughed and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, "A puppy and newborns...not the best combo."

She shook her head, "Hell, no." Emily scoffed, cringing, "We are going to have our hands much too full as it is, we do not need to add an excitable, energetic, needy and not-yet potty trained puppy to the mix as well."

Derek snorted, "Two squalling infants are enough."

Emily heaved a sigh, "God, I hate you. _One_, just wasn't enough for you huh? You just had to bump it up to _two_!"

He grinned, chest swelling with pride and accomplishment.

She jabbed him in the ribs, "Overachiever."

Derek frowned slowly, a thought coming to mind, "Hey now, hold on a minute girl. Don't twins come from the mother's side of the gene pool?"

"N—" Emily faltered, mouth snapping closed. She'd heard that too. _Well, crap._

He smirked, chuckling deeply at her misplaced blame.

She glared, "Oh shut up!" and smacked his chest. Hard.

Derek tugged her closer in response, leaning down to place a kiss to her lips, "You got no idea how much I love you."

Lips compressed, Emily nodded slow, "Yeah..." she countered in a whisper, pushing up to kiss him again, "...I'm pretty sure I do."

"Still hopin' for one of each?" he sought with a smirk, eyes full of elation.

Emily grinned, yanking both hands up under her chin to show him her entwined finger, "Fingers crossed!" she exclaimed merrily and he laughed out loud.

"C'mon, Derek!" Emily encouraged, fists lightly punching his chest repeatedly, "Just picture it; a little mini you but with _my _eyes and a little mini me but with _your_ eyes!" her grin split her face, "How perfect would that be? One of each and they'd both resemble each of us."

Derek kept on laughing but nodded his head in agreement, "One of each." He repeated back to her, kissing her hair again. Then with a grin as wide as hers, he flipped her onto her back so he could press his lips to her flat stomach, "Hey babies."

* * *

Emily slid her hand over his head, smiling soft and lovingly at the action. He was so excited, surprisingly so. She'd been afraid to tell him initially since he was Derek Morgan and it was stunning that he'd willingly settled down into a committed relationship with her. Emily had been a bit concerned that a baby would just be too much for him.

It hadn't been. Derek was more excited than she was. Emily was still uncertain; her life—her past—was just so complicated and there was so much darkness in there too. She was terrified she'd be a terrible mother because of it all. If it wasn't for Derek, she wouldn't be this calm and contented. Everything was changing so quickly but for once it was all good change—great even. Still it was happening extremely fast and yet whenever she looked into his warm, loving and excited dark orbs she felt...at peace. They'd had five years of taking it slow already, after all.

"A puppy can wait." Derek concluded decisively, kissing her stomach again before he splayed a hand out over it, caressing the skin, "We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah..." Emily gently agreed with a contented sigh, slowly smirking down at him, "Well done, daddy." She complimented with a wink.

His head shot up at that word and his eyes lit up with sparkling excitement and endless joy, ecstasy and anticipation. It was a euphoric feeling, to know that the woman he loved more than life itself was carrying his children. They'd made them together, little parts of them. It was terrifying but wonderful. He honestly could not wait to be a father and Emily Prentiss would make a magnificent mother to _his_ children.

They'd come such a long way since last year. The place they were at now...he wouldn't trade it for the world. All the pain and loss and heartache and waiting were worth it for _this_. He'd never been happier, more content and satisfied with his life. Everything was the way it should be and better. It was unfathomable how irrevocably and completely in love he was with this woman. She was breathtaking, his missing piece.

Pushing up onto her elbows, Emily pecked him on the lips once, twice, thrice and then tapped his shoulder, "Reminds me; my mother called to tell me that she and your mother..."

His eyes bulged with fear.

"I know." Emily agreed with wide eyes of her own, "...were talking and they've decided that we should start on the nursery sooner rather than later."

"_They_ _agreed_?" Derek cleared his throat and pressed his lips together in a firm line, "I, I don't like the sound of this." He stated evenly and worrisome.

She shook her head negatively, in absolute agreement with that statement.

"It makes me nervous."

Emily nodded this time, "Mm, oh I'm terrified."

"Huh..." Derek swallowed hard, chuckling nervously, "...u-um...what—_why_ were they—_how...?"_

"I have _no idea_." Emily breathed with a grimace, "But they did and they are and your mother is flying here this weekend so _they_ can start on the design process." She informed him with wide eyes of disbelief, arched brows and pursed lips.

"She's _what_—" Derek chuckled again, bemused, "Ohhhh, no. No, n-no, no."

Emily nodded, mystified, "Ohhhh, yes."

"You're eleven weeks."

"I know."

"The team don't even know yet."

"I know!"

"They—they're outta their damn _minds_!"

"Yes, they are."

Derek heaved a sigh, dropping his head to her chest and groaning, "Lord, help us."

Emily laughed sharply at his plea, then shook her head, "We can't really be man though." She mused softly, fingers dancing up and down his exposed spine, "I mean, they are the grandmothers' and they're _excited_!"

Derek grunted, shaking his head still, hands grasping her hips.

With a snort, she tapped him again and stated, "We should just be relieved they're getting _along_! It'd be worse if they hated each other." then she frowned, "Then again, not too sure how I feel about them conspiring against us. My mother is a dangerous woman!" Emily exclaimed with eyes full of fright.

Derek cringed, "Mine is frightenin'." He added with a gulp then he shook his head, "But you're right; it's better that they're gettin' along...I guess."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, how very convincing, Derek." She drawled sarcastically, "I feel so much better now."

Derek pinched her with a smirk boasting smugly, "Knew they'd get along."

Emily rolled her eyes again and scoffed, "Oh, of course you did."

He tickled her briefly as punishment for the sarcasm she favoured so much before pressing his lips to hers, then her cheek and neck, down her chest and back to her stomach.

She squirmed beneath him and then with one last peck on the stomach, he rolled away and flipped off the light.

"Night, babe."

Emily stilled, licked her lips, popped them and pursed them, eyes gleaming with mischief. She suddenly wasn't very tired anymore. At all. She had _other _things on her mind now.

* * *

Perfect lips stretched into a dangerous naughty smirk, "Hey, baby?" Emily called bright and airy, quickly pulling his tee up and over her head.

He grunted a reply just as the balled up shirt hit the floor with a light thump. Derek's eyes popped open and he slowly turned back over to face her, eyes appropriately bulging when he found her lounging there next to him in _that_ underwear.

She smirked devilishly, watching his eyes fill with arousal. God, no wonder he'd knocked her up.

Derek swallowed thickly, eyes greedily drinking her in, "Em...?" his voice was throaty and hoarse and loaded with desire. She was tryin' to kill him.

Emily glanced down at herself and then back to him wondering casually, "Wanna have sex?"

Her jerked up, "A-are you—you're serious?"

She nodded slowly, biting down on her bottom lip.

"You're serious." Derek echoed with a grin and then he was on top of her.

Emily giggled, shimmying closer and rocking her hips against him just to make him groan. Her eyes fluttered closed when he lightly dragged his lips over the clover branded into her left breast; kissing away the pain. Then he kissed his way down her torso and did the same to the thick, raised scar on her abdomen, tracing it with his fingers.

Emily moaned and he jumped back up her body to swallow it with his tongue. Her eyes slipped closed, she melted into him; back arching and arms snaked up around his shoulders.

The she frowned and pulled away.

Derek grunted in protest.

"I love you, Derek but this ain't a movie." Emily mused quite randomly, brow creased, "It's real life so..." she threw an arm out in the general direction of their en-suite bathroom, smirking, "...go brush your teeth. Like now."

Derek stared dumbfounded and statuesque.

Emily arched an elegant brow, commanding, "Go on. I mean it."

"You..." he shook his head perplexed.

She shoved him.

He sprang up from their bed, "Brush my teeth?" Derek mumbled to himself, making a bee-line for the bathroom, "Gotta be kiddin'—damn woman. Hormones."

Emily watched him go with dancing eyes all full of spunk and spark and life, laughing in great amusement at his irate mumblings.

Then there was a crash and a curs and she laughed hysterically at him when he fell on his ass in his haste.

He barked out another curse, throwing something out of his way.

She laughed louder.

He threw a towel at her.

**~CM~**

* * *

_'Well...I hope it didn't disappoint? :) Please review? Ya know how happy they make me. ;)  
_

_Love you all!  
Rachel xoxoxoxoxxo'  
_


End file.
